To rescue my angel
by Chel-Thje
Summary: The anger of the general towards Oscar, after she betrayed him ...translated from the French fic ' sauver mon ange' from Nicole...
1. to rescue my angel

Story timeline: Oscar and André have joined the French Guards a short time ago.

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Nicole

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, section drama

**...**

**Chapter one: to save my angel**

Like all mornings in the Jarjayes-mansion, granny climbed the stairs to wake up Oscar to get her out of bed. The sun had already appeared in the skies and the day promised to be hot. Oscar, having some free days, had decided to stay in bed.

But for granny it was time for her to wake up, her little Oscar had already slept enough.

So, she climbed the stairs separating her from the room of the young woman and pulled the heavy curtains aside in a swift move, letting the radiant sunshine infiltrate the room, what had for effect to wake up Oscar, who desperately tried to hide under the sheets.

-"Noooooooo, please granny, not yet! Let me sleep a little more!"

-"Out of the question, you have already slept more than enough!" Shouted the old lady." Now come out of bed!"

Joining her actions to her word, granny tore away the sheets that covered Oscar.

-"Now you have no reason anymore to stay in bed"

-"Granny, sometimes you're worse than my father."

The old lady, visibly not happy with such comment, grumbled some incomprehensible words in a low voice before disappearing from the room.

-"Oh well, I'll better get up now indeed."

Oscar gathered all her courage and finally left her bed, got herself decent and descended to the kitchen to take a good breakfast. Once she had finished, she went searching for André.

-"Granny, have you by any chance seen André somewhere?"

-"Of course I have, he's just behind you."

Oscar turned around, and upon seeing André, a radiant smile illuminated her face.

-"You wanted to see me Oscar?"

-"Ah yes, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go horse-riding with me today. We can take some food with us to pick-nick somewhere. What do you think?"

-"What a splendid idea, let's go!"

After a short preparation, they departed for a great part of the day.

It was already late in the afternoon when they finally returned, but the two friends had passed a wonderful time outside. They had been fencing, talking about this and that, and of course there had been some friendly bickering, like in the time they were still kids.

It had been long ago since they last past so much time together. In fact, since they had joined the French guard, they hadn't spent any time together. The growing problems in all of Paris hadn't helped either. But the thing that had caused their separation the most, had been that one night. The night in which André had confessed his love for Oscar.

But the young woman had decided to start all anew with her childhood friend. Even if there had happened regrettable things between them in the past, she liked feeling André's presence at her sides, and she felt less lonely when they were together.

When it came to the young man, he felt joyful seeing Oscar's forgiveness towards him, but he still felt an enormous guilt for what he had dared to do.

When they arrived, they noticed granny waiting for them, standing in front of the entrance of the mansion.

-"My little Oscar, your father has returned and he wishes to speak to you immediately. "

-"He's already here? Very well, I'll go see him at once. André, could you please take care of my horse?"

-"Of course, don't worry, I'll treat him well."

-"I trust you will. Thanks."

She turned back to granny, while André leaded their horses to the stable.

-"I suppose my father's in his study?"

-"Not this time, he's waiting for you in your room."

-"Ahh… Very well, I'll go see what he wants from me."

Oscar climbed the stairs and entered in her room. Just as she was told, the general was waiting for her inside, standing straight in front of the window, with his back facing her. After a moment of silence, the general decided to speak.

-"I thought I had raised you to be well-mannered, but as to what I see, I must be mistaken. Did I not learn you to knock the door before entering in a room?"

The voice of the general was harsh… very harsh, which did predict nothing good. Oscar had not even noticed before she had entered.

To knock on doors of rooms, she told herself, so what? It's not like she was at her father's study after all. But she refrained wisely from telling him those thoughts. She already felt a storm coming and it wouldn't do any good to put oil on the fire.

Oscar knew her father very well, and she had already seen his legendary angers. Sometimes, he could not control himself. But today, it seemed even worse. Never before had she seen him in a similar state. What had she done this time that he was like this? She had no idea.

Oscar realized she was terrified. How could it be that her father made her feel such fear, at that very moment? She had already faced his angers many times. So why?

Oscar straightened her back. If she were to affront her father, she would do so with dignity.

-"You wanted to see me father?"

Oscar stepped forward and closed the door behind her.

The general turned around at last. His eyes expressed nothing but contempt.

-"How dare you still call me that after what you've done? You have betrayed me! Brought disgrace over our family!" (he was shouting at that time)

-"But, what are you talking about? I don't understand what I could have done to disgrace our name."

-"You don't understand! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

The general strode to were Oscar was standing and slapped her violently. She shook heavily under its impact, but the wall behind her prevented her from falling. Oscar recomposed herself and calmed her heavy breathing after a few moments and stood up firmly again. Her cheek had become a deep scarlet red. In her eyes one could see confusion.

-"Stop looking at me that way, as if you have nothing to be accused of. You don't understand? Is that it? You do not understand?"

-"…"

-"Well? Are you going to respond, or did they cut your tongue of?"

Oscar sighed and lowered her eyes, which resulted in another slap from her father.

-"I annoy you."

The young woman felt lost. Whatever she did, it only seemed to anger her father even more.

-"N-no father."

-"No what?"

-"No, they did not cut my tongue of, no, you do not annoy me, never in my life and yes, I do not understand what I am to blame for.

-"You better lower your voice in my presence instead of using such an arrogant tone. Am I understood?"

-"Yes father."

-"So, there is nothing you have done that could be regarded as a sin?"

-"I don't see what that would be father."

-"Then I shall refresh your memory. Sometime ago, you went to a ball, shortly before you demanded of the queen for you to be transferred to a new regiment."

Oscar suddenly became very pale. Could it be that her father talked of that one ball where she…? No, impossible. Nobody had recognized her.

-"Well! Has your memory returned?"

-"….."

-"No? Well, in that case, let's continue. You went there, so it seems, wearing a dress."

Oscar's eyes widened. No, it wasn't possible! He could not know it. That day, he was not at the mansion, he was even far away, on a mission miles from Paris.

So how could he know? Somebody had told him? But who? Only three persons had known. Granny, André and Fersen. And she knew it had not been one of them.

Her father pulled her out of her thoughts.

-"You see what I'm talking about now. So tell me, is this the truth?"

What should she do? What should she do to escape from this situation? She could not possibly lie to her father, he would surely notice. But he already looked so enraged.

-"Father, please let me explain myself."

-"There's nothing to be explained. It's the truth, or it's a lie. So?"

The general had grabbed the collar of her shirt and started to shake her poor body.

-"Will you finally talk, or do I have to rip the words one by one out of your mouth?"

-"Yes!" (Oscar screamed)

-"Yes what?"

-"Yes, I dressed up as a woman to go to that ball."

When he heard those words, the general gave her a violent punch with his fist.

...

So far for the first chapter.

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.


	2. the wounds of a heart

Story timeline: Oscar and André have joined the French Guards a short time ago.

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Nicole

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, section drama

...

**Chapter two: the wounds of a heart**

When he heard those words, the general gave her a violent punch with his fist.

This time, Oscar couldn't manage to stay on her feet and she fell heavily on the ground. She lightly touched her painful chin, but it was not that pain, what hurt her the most. No, it was something else. The thing that made her suffer beyond compare was to see her father raise his hand against her so violently. This was the first time he'd used his fists. How had he dared to do that to her, while she had always sacrificed everything just to please him, already from her youngest years? She had always done all things necessary to be useful to her father, and what did she get as a compensation? Beatings and even more beatings.

Oscar told herself at that moment that he who had given her the permission to exist had not many feelings of love towards her. It even seemed he hated her. That hatred, she could read it at that very moment in those eyes. The general shouted incomprehensible words and sentences at her.

The young woman was already far, very far away from all of it. Her body might have been present, but her soul seemed to be elsewhere. She wanted to escape, to not listen anymore to the words of her father, who wounded her heart over and over in every minute that passed.

But the general brought her quickly back to reality.

-"Now tell me why you have done such a ridiculous thing. Why did you dress up like that? Did you wanted to seduce a man like all the women at the Court who foolishly surround themselves with bad company?"

Oscar stood up again, but kept silent as her father continued. She wanted to know what things he accused her of since so many years, to finally hear him tell her. Of course she was fully aware of it. The real reason was that she was a woman, and because of her, his dreams were destroyed.

Since many years, the general had contained those feelings of anger, of frustration and contempt to have had nothing else but daughters. And today, because of this situation, because of this damned ball where she had appeared dressed as a woman, everything came back to the surface, and her father could not control himself anymore.

-"How can you talk about me using such words? How dare you raise your hand on me. I don't understand! Up until now, I have always done all I could to please you. I have been playing this stupid comedy for many years. I've always hidden who I really am. Have you, even once, tried to look at it from my point of view? Of course not. All that counts is your name and your honor."

"But have you ever thought about what would become of that honor of yours if certain people knew you raised your daughter as a boy? I'm sure that that honor you keep so close to your heart would still be dirtied by your daughter. Yes, I've worn a dress, yes, I have made a mistake, but it is not the one you think it is. I do not regret to have ignored your forbiddings during one night. I do think I had very well the right to let myself go during one night! Of course, the life you've offered me give me a lot of advantages. I have been able to study, to learn how to ride a horse, to use a sword. But there are also a lot of negative things in this life. Never I have had the right to say or to show my feelings. Nobody had to know who I really was. Nobody knows who I really am, except for one person. And that person certainly is not you."

"Sometimes, I get the impression I have an enormous weight on my heart. I had to build a hard-stone wall around me to protect me and to not suffer. But that wall has its flaws that became bigger and bigger, and even though I have done everything possible, I couldn't have stopped my heart even one more minute to stay silent once more. And all of this what for? Do you really want to know? Just because I thought I loved a man. But in the end, the only thing I sought was that little bit of affection, the one you never gave me. You have never behaved yourself with me as a father does with his child. For you, I am nothing more than a little soldier who has to be perfect. To obey without any complaints. And now that I am ….."

-"That's enough. Shut up, or I won't be responsible of my acts anymore. If I listen to you, all of it would be my fault. And you would have nothing to be blamed for. I only forbade you one little thing, to never wear female clothing. And what do you do, as soon as I turn away? You betray me. What proves me this is the first time you committed this madness?"

"As to concerning your freedom, I do agree with you. I have been way too merciful it seems. But all of this will soon end, believe me. Starting today, you can say goodbye to that freedom you had. Luckily, Mr. de Girodelle has informed me about your little 'escape', otherwise, I suppose I would not have been informed of this situation."

-"What? What have you just said? Girodelle…."

Oscar couldn't believe it. It was Girodelle! It was Girodelle who had told her father everything! But for what reason? That idiot should not have thought at all for her father must have almost had a syncope when he first learned of this story

"What an idiot." She thought. The next time I see him, he better gives me some very good explanations. And even then, I'm not sure I can forgive him.

The general, seeing all the different kinds of emotions passing on Oscar's face, had a sneering smile on his face.

-"I see you are surprised. You didn't expect anything like that from your former lieutenant! But the reason is very simple. When Mr. de Girodelle saw you at that ball, he claimed to have been afraid that some gentlemen might approach you and that you would accept it."

"Even more, when he saw that it was the lover of the queen himself that approached you, he has felt great sadness."

-"I don't see what makes Girodelle think he must look after all my actions!"

-"But the reason is very simple. That idiot has fallen in love with you… and he has asked for your hand in marriage."

-"What! Out of the question. I'll never marry him."

-"It's mine and only mine to decide who is suited for you for today on. I have answered positively to his demand. You must be very satisfied right now! Starting tomorrow, you'll never wear anything else than female clothes, ever. As to your former clothes, we'll burn them all. You shall also give back your sword. And concerning your freedom, you shall obey to the demands of your husband."

"You will become a woman, as ordinary as it can be. Maybe that will give me satisfaction."

-"Never, out of the question. Do you hear me! I'll never marry Girodelle."

-"What are you saying? I never asked your opinion."

At that very moment, the general was once again very violently shaking his daughter. And without wanting it, she felt her head connecting several times forcefully with the wall behind her.

During that time, Granny had, worried by the yelling coming out of the room, discretely listened to the beginning of the conversation. Worried by the way things were going, she went to search André, to make him try calming things between the General and his daughter.

When André saw granny at the stable, he understood something was wrong.

-"What happened granny? Why such a face?"

-"André, my little one, come quickly!" said the old lady, with a voice full of worry. The general and Oscar are quarreling. He… He has heard that Oscar has gone to a ball as a woman, and at this moment, he has lost control….. André, you must go there. I fear something will happen. I beg you, please go look what's going on there!"

André couldn't believe it. No, it wasn't possible, granny must have heard it wrong. The general simply could not have heard that Oscar had worn a dress. Only granny and he knew she had, and never they would have talked to the general about it, knowing his reaction. But if he really knew…..

André snapped out of his thoughts, he let the brush he held to brush the horses fall, and he left, running as fast as possible to Oscar's room. The few minutes it took him to get there seemed like an eternity to him.

Once he arrived before her door, he slowed down his pace. He heard absolutely nothing. But granny had told him he was shouting! He put his ear to the wood of the door, trying to hear every sound that could show him the situation inside. But what he heard made his blood freeze.

The general kept repeating the same sentence over and over:

-"All of this is your fault, if you had listened to me, nothing of all this would have happened."

Without waiting any longer, André entered in the room, and what he discovered there broke his heart. Oscar's body lay on the ground. A pool of blood was already reddening the floor. He hurried over to where she lay. He had to see where her wounds were. But there was no mistake possible, her originally golden hair, was now reddened by all the blood.

-"Oscar, Oscar, please, answer me!""

The young woman stayed completely still. She felt her blood escaping from her body. But she did not really care about it. It was another wound who made her feel so empty inside.

"I can't move anymore." She told herself. "My bones, my muscles, they're all broken. I don't see anything anymore, but I can hear what the wind is bringing to me. The singing of the birds, the sound of leafs and André…., André who is shouting now. The world continues, while I am far away from it."

Somebody lifted me up. Above me, unclear voices. I'm floating….. People are scared….. They wipe the blood of my face…. But isn't it already too late? I think it is…..

-"Quick, call a doctor!" shouted André.

"What have you done, general! What have you done?... Oscar, I beg you, hold on, the doctor will arrive soon. Please Oscar, don't leave me alone, I still want to see your eyes and your beautiful smile. Oscar, you must fight once more. I beg you, just one more time, show me that courage of yours!"

In the meantime, the general still had not moved from his spot. At that moment feelings of regret were overflowing in him.

-"My God, Oscar, what a foolishness have I committed…."

...

Second chapter finished.

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Please forgive my grammar mistakes. It's sometimes hard to switch between French and English.


	3. wounds

Story timeline: Oscar and André have joined the French Guards a short time ago.

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Nicole

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, section drama

...

**Chapter three: Wounds**

André laid the young woman down on her bed. She was so pale, and she trouble breathing.

The young man touched her hand, and had a little shock. Her skin was so cold! They had to act quickly, because death seemed coming closer and closer. But what could he do? Nothing. Only a doctor could do something to save Oscar right now. He hoped he wouldn't stay away much longer. Because the more time passed, the more Oscar seemed to sink away in eternal darkness.

André turned around, to look in the room that connected to the one he was in. The general was still there, frozen on the spot. He looked completely lost. But he had no right to complain. He was the only one who was responsible for the things that had happened." If Oscar was not in this condition, I would kill him…. I would kill him with my own hands for all the pain he has caused you."

Even though this day had begun so marvelous. Oscar and he had finally re-discovered their former fond, and they had finally been able to spend some moments together again.

Granny came in the room with some bandages and some water.

-"We should bandage her head as fast as possible." Said the old lady, who trembled upon seeing the face of her little girl.

-"Be at easy, granny, I'll do it." André began first cleaning the wound, but there was nothing to do about it, because every time he lifted the compress, even more blood started flowing from the wound. So he encircled Oscar's head with a bandage.

Twenty minutes later, the doctor finally came. The first thing he saw was the general.

-"Mr. de Jarjayes?...Mr….."

André approached when he heard the voice of the doctor.

-"Please, come quickly doctor, Oscar's over there, and her wounds are critical. Please hurry, I fear she'll…."

So the doctor left the general, and approached Oscar's bed.

-"What happened, André?"

-"I don't really know. I think that this time, the general must have hit her too hard." The tone of André's voice had become very harsh. He looked at the general with eyes full of hatred. Doctor Lassonne understood he shouldn't make things worse.

-"Very well, I shall look at this wound. You have done well with the bandage on her head. This has slowed down the bleeding. The doctor undid the bandage.

-"It's not a very pleasant sight in fact. It will be necessary to stitch it, and sadly to be able to do so, it will be necessary….. to cut her hair off."

-"Is that really necessary, doctor?"

-"It's the only way."

-"Well, I'd like everyone to leave now. I have a need for tranquility here. I'll tell you all about it afterwards."

-"Doctor, I want to stay, I can't leave Oscar all alone."

-"Very well, in that case you will help me."

-"I will do everything I can to be useful."

The doctor turned to granny who had stayed in the room during the conversation.

-"Granny, you can leave. André will stay her to help me. Go take some rest for a little while. And get the general out of here as well."

-"Very well! But I beg you doctor, please save my little girl."

-"I will do all things possible so she'll make it though."

Granny went to the boudoir, and asked the general to follow here. He didn't resisted in the least and went out of the place to go to his own room.

-"We can begin now." Said the doctor. "First, we have to turn Oscar to the side, making the head facing down and open up her jaws so she could breathe freely. André helped him in this task. Afterwards, the doctor took some scissors and a razor out of his purse.

-"Good. Now I'll cut her hair." The doctor took his scissors and approached Oscar's hair.

-"Wait, doctor! If it doesn't bother you, I'd like to do it myself."

-"Very well, as you wish. But do it quickly."

-"Yes." The young man took the tool and began cutting the hair of his friend. "My poor Oscar, what a waste to cut such a beautiful hair. But if this allows you to live, then I'm ready to do anything." Thought André.

-"Don't be so sad about it." Said the doctor who was preparing yarn and a needle to stitch the wound. "Her hair shall grow again."

-"Yes, you're right."

When André had cut a maximum oh the hairs with the scissors, he took the razor and shaved Oscar's head. Doctor Lassonne stitched the wound after he was done.

-"Voilà, I'm done stitching….. Well, now I need you to go André, I'll have to examine Oscar."

-"Very well, I'll go now. "So André went to the corridor, where a long time of waiting began. Granny came to join him a few minutes later.

-"So André, how is she?"

-"I don't know, granny. The doctor still hasn't spoken. He is still busy examining her…."

-"Where is the general?"

-"Calm yourself, my little one, he's in his room."

-"You want me to calm down, granny?" André shouted. "Have you seen what he has done?"

-"…"

-"I'm sorry, granny. I shouldn't behave like that, but I'm so scared for Oscar."

-"Yes, I understand you, I'm worried too…. Mrs. De Jarjayes has returned, and they told her Oscar had an accident . But I didn't dare to explain it to her. So she went to the general and he told her everything."

-"He has told her everything?"

-"Yes, and Mrs. De Jarjayes has burst into tears. She wanted explanations. She couldn't believe her husband had done such an horrible thing."

-"She's not the only one I think."

-"After having explained everything, the general had ordered to get some of his stuff prepared, and he had left. He had said he needed to be alone to think. He had gone to his quarters at Versailles.

-"He's gone! At least we got rid of him."

-"André, you shouldn't say that. The general said it was an accident."

-"An accident? If it were an accident, Oscar wouldn't have all those bruises and….."

The doctor came out of the room at that moment. Granny and her grandson hurried to where he was.

-"So doctor, how is she?"

-"I can't say anything yet. Her condition is critical. The following days will be difficult to support for everyone I think. It's essential someone stays by her sides 24 hours per day.

-"No problem. I'll take care of her."

-"Very well, you'll have to watch over the variations in heartbeat, breathing and uneven widening of her pupils. Before I'll leave, I'll show you how it is done. You should also change the bandage regularly and apply the topical I've put on the bedside table on the bruises."

-"When will we known she'll make it?"

-"In three or four days, I think."

The doctor then showed the gestures he had to do to André, to watch over the healthiness of the young woman, and afterwards he left.

André went to sit down in an armchair he had pulled to the side of Oscar's bed. At the end of the day, Mrs. De Jarjayes finally came out of her room to see her daughter. André saw she had cried.

-"So André, how is she?"

-"There has been no change. Doctor Lassonne told we just had to wait now."

-"They've cut her hair!"

-"Yes."

André rose to go get a chair for Mrs. De Jarjayes.

-"Here, sit down. It will be more comfortable then standing."

-"Thanks André….. I don't understand what happened. I don't understand how my husband has let it come to this. I should have opposed to this. Oscar should never have had a life like this. But I haven't done anything. I've let her down, and this is the result."

-"You mustn't feel guilty. It's not your fault."

-"…"

-"Do you hate my husband for what he has done?"

-"Yes! Oh excuse me, I shouldn't have said that."

-"No, I understand you. I know Oscar means a lot to you. You have spent all of your life at the sides of one another. You know her better than anybody else, and you've always protected her."

-"Not this time."

-"….."

-"Well, I'll think I'll leave you now." Mrs. De Jarjayes stood up.

-"André!"

-"Yes?"

-"Watch over her."

-"Don't worry. I'll stay close to her."

"Like always." Thought Mrs. De Jarjayes. " Like a shadow." She looked a last time at her daughter and then left.

One hour later, Oscar was burning up and nothing seemed to be able to make her temperature go down a little.

...

Third chapter finished.

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Please forgive my grammar mistakes. It's sometimes hard to switch between French and English.


	4. the waiting

Story timeline: Oscar and André have joined the French Guards a short time ago.

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Nicole

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, drama

…

**Chapter four: The waiting**

One hour later, Oscar was burning up, and nothing seemed to be able to bring her temperature down.

André kept applying cold compresses to her forehead, but all attempts seemed to be in vain. "If only she would wake up," he thought, "then I could make her drink a little." But Oscar stayed unconscious. A little later, she started talking in her sleep. When André heard her rave some words, he came closer to hear what Oscar was saying. In the beginning, the sentences were incomprehensible, but slowly, they became more and more clear.

-"Why, why did you act like that….. father, I love you so much." André understood Oscar was talking about the accident.

He as well didn't understand what had made the general turn into a complete madman.

Usually he became angry, and rose his hand to Oscar. But never had things gone to such lengths.

"One time is enough." He told himself. All of this could have happened before. Every time he rose his hand to her, something similar could have happened.

-"Why didn't I do anything? I should have intervened much earlier, so nothing of all this would have happened!"

Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. He looked again at Oscar. Though she was still raving, she seemed to have calmed down a bit.

He knew. Never would she have accepted it if he were to intervene things between them. She was too proud to accept any help, even if it were his.

But if that were the case, why hadn't she said anything? Why had she let everything just happen, even though she was strong enough to push her father away?

Surely it was exactly because he was her father. Oscar never protested when her father rose her hand to her.

She had chosen to undergo it… undergo it and stay silent.

André had often seen the way Oscar looked, after another fight had passed between her and her father.

She always came out of it, deeply hurt inside. The general had never understood. Did he even care at all? André had its doubts about it.

Oscar loved her father so much, and even if she didn't say anything, he could read it in her eyes. She would bear with all his whims, no matter what it would take her. Just to please him, so he could be proud of her.

Oscar had never asked anything in return, … only a little bit of love. The kind of love a father could have for his child.

But he, that damned general, he had never given her anything. Not a single word, an action or just the littlest gesture that could show her his affection….

André suddenly came back to reality, when he felt a hand slide into his grip. He looked long time at that hand, so soft and so fragile. "I as well." He thought. " I too have made you suffer. At that one night when I declared my love for you so forcefully."

-"No!...please don't go… André don't go, please stay with me."

Those words made him smile. Some time ago, she told him the opposite. Oscar wanted him to leave. She wanted to get rid of his presence,' for his own good' she had told him. 'It was time he went to live his own life.'

If it were for his own good, she should have understood that above all, he could not live without her… And she, what would she have done? Would she slowly let her body die? André was certain she would.

At that time, when Fersen had rejected her love, Oscar desperately needed his presence and consolation. André knew her well, if he had left her alone, his friend would have drowned herself in her job, just until she would collapse from exhaustion.

André put another compress on Oscar's forehead. Little by little he felt sleep come over him. He could very well try to stay awake, but in the end his eyes closed and he sank into a deep sleep…

In the early morning, when granny entered the room, she found her grandson sound asleep. In his sleep, he had put his arms around Oscar's waist, like he wanted to protect her from all world's harm.

Granny approached, and bumped against the table. She grumbled some curses between her teeth. André woke up with a shock.

-"Oscar, Oscar!..."

He looked at the young woman, who seemed to sleep peacefully. He put his hand softly on the forehead. Even if she still felt rather hot, it seemed the fever had gone down a lot during the night.

-"Some idiot I am… I fell asleep while I was supposed to watch over her."

-"Don't worry so much about it, André." Said granny. "You must be exhausted. It has already been a long time you are watching over her. It's only normal for you to fall asleep, after such a tiring day with so much stress…, and look, she seems alright. She's still there."

-"I know! But while I was sleeping she could have…"

-"André!" yelled the old lady. "Don't say things like that!"

-"Yes, you're right ganny."

-"Good. Now it would be better for you to go change your clothes and have a little bit of rest. During that time, I'll stay with Oscar and I'll change her bandage. "

-"No, please let me do it granny. I've slept enough."

-"…"

-"Very well, but only on one condition. After you change the bandage, you'll go shave properly and take a good breakfast.

-"… Deal. Seems you've won again, granny."

-"You know I always get what I want."

-"Sadly, yes indeed."

-"What did you just say?"

André smiled.

-"No, nothing. I was just thinking aloud."

-"I see. That's better."

André stood up from his seat and began to take of Oscar's bandage. Granny watched his actions. Since yesterday, André was so caring towards Oscar. He always was, but today it was a little bit different. He displayed such softness towards her and he worried a lot.

Granny knew. Oscar and André had had a fight in the past, but after some time, it seemed they had made up, though there seemed to be some coldness left between them.

The old woman hadn't worried more than that. She knew nothing could separate those two mischievous kids that never ceased to drive her nuts.

She had also noticed that André's feelings towards Oscar had slowly changed by time, and that from then on, he had been thinking of her as a woman, a woman a man is hopelessly in love with.

"Oscar will be in shock when she wakes up." Said the old lady. "Did the doctor really have to cut off her hair?"

-"Yes, he told me there really was no other way. He had to stitch the wound, and her hair bothered him. Even more, if we hadn't cut them, Oscar would have risked getting an infection."

-"But still! Cutting all of it."

-"Granny, you can very well see where the wound is on her head. We couldn't just make a gap in the middle of her hair. She would have looked like a monk." André burst into laughter, but stopped almost immediately.

Normally, he loved teasing Oscar, because she was very easily offended, and always immediately counterattacked. But today it was different. She didn't respond. He cleaned the wound an put a new bandage on her head.

-"Don't worry, she'll make it through. And when she'll be better, I'll tell her your stupid little joke you just told me… I bet she'll want to handle this case personally. Too bad for you. You asked for it."

-"Oh, so that's the reason you aren't hitting me today. I was already thinking something was fishy."

-"Mmmmmmhhh… in other circumstances you would deserve some beatings… Oh well. Now leave, André. I'll take care of Oscar's other wounds. You weren't thinking about handling them as well, were you?"

-"And why not? I am very well capable of putting topical on those little bruises on her body."

-"Hmhm, get out!"

-"Alright, alright, don't shout like that. Think about Oscar, she needs some rest. I'll be back in one or two hours, so I can get ready and inform lieutenant D'Allembert that Oscar won't be able to come during a long period and that I'll stay by her side. While waiting, please take good care of her. I'll count on you."

-"Of course, of course. Now leave or I'll get angry."

So André left the room, leaving granny alone with Oscar. He quickly went to change in his room and went down to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Not that he was really hungry. Afterwards. He decided to send a message to Oscar's lieutenant to inform him of the situation. Like that, he could return faster to Oscar's sides…

…

The days passed, and there was still no visible change yet. Even though her health was stable now, she still hadn't woken up.

André was still in Oscar's room, when granny came to inform him that the lieutenant had sent a soldier to the mansion. The young man descended quickly to have a look at this soldier, who in the end turned out to be Alain.

-"Hello Alain."

-"Hey André. Is everything alright?"

-"I'm ok."

-"I'd say you're not. Have you seen your face?" André didn't answer.

-"So what's going on?"

-"The lieutenant lets you know that you can stay as long as you want to with your dear colonel."

-"Very well."

-"So, how is he?"

-"Are you really interested in that?"

-"… Of course. I know there have been some troubles between us in the past, but little by little, I've learned more about Oscar, and he's not like all those other rotten nobles."

-"His health is stable now, but the doctor still can't say any more about it."

-"I see… But what has happened?"

-"It's only up to Oscar to decide whether or not he wants to tell you."

-"Very well, I understand."

-"André! André!" Granny called on top of the stairs.

-"What is it, granny?" André shouted back, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

-"It's Oscar. Come quickly."

…

Fourth chapter finished.

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Please forgive my grammar mistakes. It's sometimes hard to switch between French and English.


	5. Wake up, Oscar!

Story timeline: Oscar and André have joined the French Guards a short time ago.

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Nicole

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, drama

…

**Chapter five: Wake up, Oscar**

-"André! André!" Granny called on top of the stairs.

-"What is it, granny?" André shouted back, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

-"It's Oscar. Come quickly."

When he heard her name, André hurried over, closely followed by Alain.

He went straight into Oscar's room to find her body moving in spasms, with her eyelids trembling.

-"I'll go get a doctor." Said granny. She went out of the room to go and ask a servant to go search doctor Lassonne for her, and bring him to the mansion immediately.

During that time, André tried to make Oscar open her eyes.

-"Oscar, do you hear me! Please open your eyes… Oscar."

Alain observed the situation that took place before his eyes. André and his eternal worrying for Oscar. But what relation was there between them? Alain almost was jealous of them, he would had preferred André shared such a great friendship with him and not with… His eyes turned to Oscar. He hadn't looked at him up until now. They had cut his hair, and his face was covered with bruises. But what in the world had happened to him!

-"They've cut his hair!" was the only thing Alain managed to say. He didn't know why. He still felt troubled about the whole situation, and that pissed him of. All that secrecy began to exasperate him. And what was that look of André supposed to mean. It was not friendship or fear he had red in the depths of André's eyes, but nothing else then love itself… Love! He must be getting crazy.

Just at that moment, André turned to him, after him finally saying something. But now, he looked angry.

-"Do you really think it's a good moment to start making stupid comments!"

-"…Woah… yeah, sorry about that. You're right." His eyes went back to his superior. Even though he hadn't any hair left, he was still… His face was so slender, so delicate. Then he looked to his hand that André was holding…

-"Now I get it!" he suddenly shouted. A smile illuminated his face.

André turned his attention back to his friend.

-"What do you get?"

-André, stop treating me like an idiot. Such a slender face…. That delicateness that surrounds Oscar… The colonel is a woman!"

André opened his eyes wide. Alain had discovered everything. What was going to happen?...But at this very moment, another thing was way more important: Oscar.

-"The Colonel is a woman! Is that it? Anyway, you can't deny it anymore. It's way to evident right now. I understand it better now why you always worry about her… Do you love her?"

-"Alain!"

-"Yes, yes, I know it's not a good time to be asking this. But I know you love her. You are both sly people, you know. But don't worry, I won't tell the others."

-"Thanks, Alain."

-"Ok, I'll go now. But I'll come back soon to see how that mysterious woman is doing."

Alain left without looking back. He knew André needed a little bit privacy with Oscar.

Meanwhile, André turned back to Oscar.

-"Oscar! Oscar! Wake up."

The young woman stirred before waking up slowly.

-"André!... It's you?" Oscar now completely opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but she fell immediately back on the bed.

-"No, don't move yet. It won't be long until the doctor arrives." André laid Oscar down in a more comfortable position. "You know, you have scared us quite a bit. You've been unconscious for five days…How do you feel?"

-"I don't know. I've the impression that I got ran over by someone. What happened?"

-"… Don't you remember?"

-"…No. I'm trying to, but my head hurts so much." Oscar wanted to place her hand on her head, but André prevented it.

-"What are you doing?"

-"You shouldn't touch your head. You risk to intensify the pain even more."

"It would be better to wait a little bit before telling her we cut her hair", thought André.

-"You really don't remember anything at all?"

-"No. But why don't you just tell me what happened?"

-"Maybe it's better you've forgotten."

-André, why so mysterious all of a sudden? I want to know…"

At that moment, the doctor decided to knock the door, that had stayed wide open, and entered the room.

-"Hello Oscar! André! So, how do you feel Oscar?

-"To be honest, not good at all."

-"Very well, I'll examine you. André, could you leave us for a moment?"

-"Of course, then I'll take my leave I guess."

The doctor examined Oscar, during thirty minutes that seemed to last an eternity for André. When he finally came out of the room, he walked to André.

-"Well, I think I can say your friend has made it through somehow."

-"Good, that comforts me a lot."

-"Yes, but she still needs to rest a lot, and she has to be watched over. During some weeks, you'll have to pay attention to things as her having constant headaches or dizziness. If she should show any of those symptoms, warn me.

-"Very well doctor. And… what about her loss of memory?"

-"Don't worry about that. It's only a natural reaction. Sadly, in a few hours, she'll remember everything… André, Oscar's sleeping now, and I didn't have the time to tell her about the operation or what has happened because of it. She didn't look like she knew, didn't you tell her?"

-"No, it seemed better for me to keep it silent for a while."

-"Do you want me to stay so I can tell her when she wakes up?"

-"No. Don't worry about it, doctor… and I would like to tell her myself."

-"Very well, then I'll take my leave. I'll come back in a few days, to see how Oscar's doing. See you, André! Take care of my patient."

-"No problem. See you, doctor."

…

André turned back to sit close to Oscar's bed. The young woman woke up several hours later.

-"André! You're still here…always watching over me." The look in her eyes was sad. André noticed.

-"Does your head still hurt?"

-"No, I'm ok now. I can bear it."

-"Oscar! Do you remember what has happened?"

-"Yes." Oscar's eyes shone with unshed tears, but most of all she looked very mad at that very moment.

-"Oscar, I have to tell you something. But… It's not exactly good news." André turned his head away and looked outside.

-"Go on, I'm listening."

-"…We…we had to…. Cut….your hair."

-"Oh, is that all? No problem. They'll just be a little shorter than normally, but that reminds me of the good old times when we…"

-"No. Oscar you don't understand… We had to cut off ALL of your hair."

-"All my hair!"

-"Yes."

-"I don't have any hair anymore!"

-"…"

André couldn't repress an amused chuckle, even though the current situation.

-"Yes. I'm sorry, Oscar."

The young woman stayed silent and looked down.

-"Oscar!... Look at me! You're not going to deny me the pleasure of seeing your beautiful eyes any more days, are you?"

Oscar lifted her head, and looked at André.

-"I must look ridiculous, don't I?" Oscar kept back her tears as well as she could.

-"No. Don't say that. You're still as beautiful as ever to me."

Oscar burst into tears at those words and let herself fall in André's arms.

-"I really am an idiot to cry like that for nothing at all."

-"You don't have to hide it from me. Cry, Oscar, cry as much as you want to… You know, concerning your hair, you won't stay like that forever. They'll grow back again."

-"I'm glad they will… I'd never thought I would care so much about my… my…."

-"Looks?"

-"Yes."

-"Well! I have to say it's not a little thing either. To have a head as shiny as polished parquet…"

Oscar laughed. "Idiot! That's not funny."

-"Mmmmh….yes, you're right…. My little crystal ball!"

-"Andréééééé!"

-"Ok, ok…. I'm glad you've finally woken up. But Oscar, what exactly has happened with your father?"

-"If you don't mind, I'd prefer not to talk about it right now."

-"Alright. As you wish. But I hope you'll talk to me about it someday. You can't take on everything yourself. You would harm yourself for nothing and…"

-"Alright, alright!... To resume the situation, my father has been informed I've worn a dress and that has made him go mad."

-"But how has he known?"

Oscar sighed. "Because of Girodelle!"

-"What! That idiot has told your father everything?"

André was furious. If he ever met Girodelle again…!

Oscar saw what was going through André's mind.

-"André! Please don't do something like that."

-"But… Oscar!"

-"No, let it go, it's not worth the effort… And I don't want you to get punished because you took out my revenge on Girodelle… I don't want you to leave me behind alone."

-"Oscar!"

The young woman caressed André's cheek.

-"But I don't understand! Why would he go talk to your father?"

-"Because he wants…he… he has told my father he wants to marry me."

…

Fifth chapter finished.

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Please forgive my grammar mistakes. It's sometimes hard to switch between French and English.


	6. inner beauty

Story timeline: Oscar and André have joined the French Guards a short time ago.

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Nicole

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, drama

…

**Chapter six: Inner beauty**

-"Because he wants…he… he has told my father he wants to marry me."

André jumped from his seat.

-"What?"

-"André, don't get so worked up about it. It won't change anything."

-"How could you stay so calm… And what has your father said?"

-"…."

-"Oscar!"

-"He has answered him that…. that it was possible. André, sit down, I don't like seeing you like that."

André listened to her and sat down again.

-"Oscar, tell me the truth. Has he answered it was possible, or has he told him 'yes'?"

-"… He has told him 'yes'?"

André stood up again and went to the window.

He looked at the horizon. The sky was so clear, but for some reason it seemed to him a storm was breaking out. He felt that Oscar would even slip farther away from him. They were going to take his Oscar…

"With what right do I dare to speak like that…My Oscar. She's not my Oscar. She doesn't love me, and she will surely never love me ever… Even though I feel something has changed since she has woken up. While thinking about it, even when they had gone on their journey, things had changed already."

Oscar was much softer and more tender than he was used to.

"Maybe, maybe that…. no, I'm just a fool."

But how in the world had the general be able to agree marrying Oscar to Girodelle! He was not the one for Oscar, André was convinced of it.

If that marriage would take place, Girodelle would lock her up in a golden cage and try to remodel an manipulate her like a doll. But Oscar was not the same as other women. She needed to be free, to shine at her fullest. Otherwise, she would wither and let herself die…

Oscar looked the transformations in her friend's emotions.

Even though he had turned his back to her, she knew very well what he was thinking. Some time ago, André had declared his love for her. In the beginning, she thought it was absurd…. André who loved her.

That thought made her smile. A lot of things had happened ever since. After his declaration, André had slipped farther away from her.

Of course, he had joined the French Guards to follow her, but it wasn't the same anymore. Oscar had felt a great emptiness because of that. She felt lonely and she missed his presence. Why did she decided she would go on without him? It was a foolish plan.

Right now, she knew. Little by little, changes had found place deep inside her. And even if she didn't want to admit it yet, she loved André. And never, ever again, she would ask him to leave her. The opposite, even. She would do everything to keep him with her.

-"Do you want to marry him?"

André's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

-"What did you say?"

-"Do you want to marry Girodelle?"

André had turned around and met Oscar's eyes. He has asked the question calmly. But he could not lie to Oscar. She read a certain fear in his eyes, and she understood it perfectly. At that moment, André was terrified… terrified to lose her.

Oscar sighed.

-"Of course not… I don't want to marry Girodelle. He… he's not the one for me.

André received a shock hearing those words from Oscar's mouth. Had she found the one for her? The young man didn't ask her. He was scared to hear what Oscar's answer would be.

-"Did you tell your father?"

At that remark, the young woman got angry.

-"Of course I did! Do you really think I would just stay there, saying nothing….Ah!..." (A cry of pain escaped from Oscar's lips)

André ran to where she was, and seated her back on the bed.

-"Oscar! Does your head hurt? Do you want me to go get the doctor?"

-"No, don't, it's already over… I've nothing André. Don't worry.

-"It's my fault. I shouldn't have said that, I…"

Oscar planted a kiss on André's cheek.

-"It's not your fault. It's me who shouldn't have gotten all worked up about it. This will be my lesson for the next time. Oscar's eyes closed. She let her head lean on André's shoulder.

-"I'll let you rest. You shouldn't forget you're still on sick leave. He kissed her forehead, and laid her down comfortably in her bed, tucking her in.

-"André. Don't go too far away." Murmured Oscar, only half-conscious.

-"Where would I go? My place is here. I'll protect you against all those who want to hurt you."

A smile illuminated Oscar's face. André looked at her for a moment, and then left the room. "I'll never leave you alone, I'll be always there to watch over you." Thought the young man.

…

Oscar woke up early the next day. She stretched in her bed, and afterwards sat up. She went searching all the necessary to put on a new bandage. She undid the band and was drenching a compress in the water, when she suddenly heard the door open.

Oscar quickly deposited the towel that was on the table on her head.

André peeked his head through the open door.

-"Oscar, you're already awake?"

-"I could ask you the same question!"

-"I heard some noise, so I came to see if everything was alright… but what are you doing with a towel on your head?"

-"I'm changing my bandage, can't you see?"

-"With a towel on your head?"

-"….I don't want you to see me like this.

-"Like what? Without any hair on your head?"

André entered in the room and walked to Oscar, sitting down next to her.

-"May I remind you Oscar, that I have already seen you. Who do you think has changed those bandages during more than five days?"

-"That's not the same."

The young woman, still with her head down, gripped the ends of the towel more forcefully.

-"Oscar, stop being such an idiot…You could at least look at me when I'm talking to you!"

-"No."

-"Don't force me to use other methods."

-"…"

-"Ok, you've asked for it. André pulled on the towel, but Oscar hadn't given up yet."

-"André, stop, that's not funny."

-"Ah, because you think I like having such a stubborn person in front of me."

Oscar pushed him on the bed, and André could pull the towel away from her.

-"Ah, you see! Much better."

Oscar stayed silent. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. André helped her getting up.

-"Oscar! Why would you want to hide yourself from me? I told you already that this doesn't change anything for me."

-"But it does for me, alright!"

-"We have to put a new bandage on the wound. Be reasonable."

-"I could very well have handled it on my own."

-"How? You hadn't even taken a mirror to look at yourself."

-"… I don't really want to see myself right now, if you really want to know.

-"A reason more why you should let me do it. I have already seen it, so you can't hide it from me… Will you let me do it now?"

-"Yes."

-"Finally you become reasonable… You know, I love you the same, with our without your hairs. It's not that who decides who you are and what is your personality."

-"…"

-"Sorry, I better say nothing instead of spouting such nonsense.

-"No, on the contrary, it makes me happy."

-"Really?"

-"Yes."

Oscar's cheeks had suddenly be colored a light shade of pink, what pleased greatly to André. To see her skin having another color than that almost ghostly white from a few days ago was really refreshing.

-"You…. You like it when I tell you I love you?"

-"André!... You'll never change, won't you?"

-"Absolutely not. There, it's finished. You can go back resting now.

-"But I'm alright."

-"Don't protest. I'll bring you your breakfast soon."

The young man walked to the door.

-"André?"

-"Yes?"

-"Thanks."

-"No problem. I'm happy to occupy myself with you. See you in a minute.

….

The rest of the morning passed peacefully, just until there was a new visitor. Girodelle suddenly had made his appearance. Granny showed him to the salon and went to inform André. He on the other hand had decided he'd make some things clear to Girodelle.

He went to the salon and greeted Girodelle. That one noticed immediately that he wasn't in a very good mood. He put the blame on the fact that Oscar was sick.

-"Hello André. How are you?"

-"Not very good, to be honest."

-"Yes, I can see that. But please address me more politely. Don't forget who you're talking to…But very well, seen the circumstances, I'll forgive you."

-"That's very noble of you."

Girodelle didn't know how to react to that last comment. He knew it would be better not to turn his back to an angry André.

-"How's Oscar? In Versailles, they say she's sick?"

-"Sick? It's rather her father who has gone mad."

-"Excuse me? André, you're exaggerating! A moment ago, you almost insulted me, and now you dare to make that kind of statements."

-"Maybe, but it's the truth."

-"What do you mean?"

-"…Oscar isn't sick! The general has beaten her up a little bit too much this time, and her head has hit a wall."

-"Oh my God! Why would he do that?"

-"Because some idiot has had the brilliant idea to tell him she has gone to a ball, wearing a dress."

-"…"

-"Could it be that you have an idea as to who could be that person, Girodelle?"

-"No… no, I didn't even know that."

"An idiot and a coward as well." The young man thought.

-"André, I'd like to see Oscar."

-"I'll go watch if she can receive you. But before you go to her, you should know something."

-"Do tell."

-"Oscar hasn't got any hair left. We were forced to cut them for the operation. Don't bother making comments about it."

-"I'm not a bastard… André, her hair will grow back, won't it?"

Suddenly, André got an idea. He knew the count saw an high importance in the looks of a person. So he decided to pull a little trick on him, so maybe Oscar could finally get rid of him.

-"Sadly, no. The doctor has told us yesterday. Oscar is completely shocked about it."

-"…Yes, I understand."

-"Well, I'll go see if she is awake now."

André didn't notice Girodelle only followed him from far. He went into the room.

-"Oscar, Girodelle is here, do you want to see him?"

-"No, I've…."

The count who was right behind André pushed him, so he could also enter.

-"Oscar, my friend. How are you?"

-"Rather well, just until now."

Girodelle noticed André still hadn't left the room.

-"André, you're still her? You can leave us alone, we don't need you here anymore."

The young man looked at Oscar. She gave him a little sign it was alright to leave her alone with him.

-"Very well. Then I'll just be in the hallway if you need me, Oscar."

Once André had left the room, Girodelle to a seat close to Oscar.

-"Oscar, I'm really sorry as to what has happened to you."

-"Girodelle! I avoid this subject. Your marriage proposal is…"

-"Don't worry about the marriage. I've understood it was a problem for you. So I prefer to renounce, and by the way…"

-"By the way what?"

-"I'm looking for a woman, how should I tell you this…"

-"With words, Girodelle, with words… Oscar started to get moody about the strange behavior of the count."

-"But I don't want to insult you!"

-"Don't worry. I've seen worse."

-"Very well, since you insist. I prefer to marry a real woman."

-"A real woman?"

-"Yes. A woman who doesn't wear men's clothes and…

-"And?"

-"A woman who has hair, there, I've said it… André has informed me that your hair will never grow back, so please understand. Imagine what is like for me…"

Oscar burst into laughter. André had pulled a really good joke on Girodelle, and had freed her from him at the same time. But it still hurt a little that Girodelle was only interested in her body and absolutely nothing else.

-"Get out, Girodelle!"

-"But, what?"

-"Get out, I said."

The count didn't let him be told that another time and immediately stood up.

-"Very well, stay healthy Oscar."

Girodelle left the room. He just wanted to mount his horse when André stopped him. He had heard the whole conversation and didn't want to leave it at that.

-"You make me feel sick, Girodelle!"

-"What?

As an answer, André made his fist connect with the count's face.

…

Sixth chapter finished.

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Please forgive my grammar mistakes. It's sometimes hard to switch between French and English.


	7. what must come, shall come

Story timeline: Oscar and André have joined the French Guards a short time ago.

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Nicole

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, drama

…

**Chapter seven: What must come, shall come**

As an answer, André made his fist connect with the count's face.

Girodelle slumped down on the ground, his pride badly wounded. How could such a bum even dare to punch him? That guy really had lost his mind, losing his rank.

But Girodelle surely would remind him of his situation. He massaged his painful jaw before standing up again.

-"Did you lose your mind? This time you've really crossed the line, André, don't count on coming out of this unharmed. It's not because you're friends with Oscar, that you can do as you please, as far as I know."

-"Leave Oscar out of this, and forget your rank for once instead of hiding behind that noble title, and fight like a man,… if you are one, that is!"

-"I'm not a rude brute or a man without any… class, and there are other ways to solve this problem, without me having to dirty my hands with you."

-"You have class? " cried André. "Ha! But you're talking utter nonsense. You don't even have that quality. By the way, I'm asking myself if you even have a single quality at all. Do you realize in what a way you've talked to Oscar?"

-"So what? It's the truth."

-"I thought you loved her, that you'd do anything to have her, but I see I was wrong."

-"Indeed, I wouldn't do exactly anything. But I loved her, yes, that's true. And I still love her a little bit of course. But I want to marry a woman who resembles a minimum… a real woman. And for Oscar, that will never be possible anymore. I could solve the problems of those horrible clothing, it would be enough to let her wear some more feminine ones. I didn't have any worries about that part. But now that her hair won't grow back again, she's a lost case. She'd bother me more than anything else. I still have my pride you know."

That was simply too much for André. Girodelle had gone too far.

André knocked him down and pinned him to the ground. From that moment on, the young man didn't leave the Count any choice. He would have to fight, or he would kill him with his bare hands, without any pity.

Girodelle didn't react immediately. When he finally tried to get up again, André blocked all his movements. He could very well try to fight or take control over the situation, he just couldn't compete with André.

It was a voice behind his back that made André stop his punches in the end.

Oscar was out of bed… and she had heard the entire conversation. She approached André, and put her hand on his shoulder.

-"Let him go, André. He's not worth your time."

-"But…"

-"Please, just let it go. Don't forget you've made me a promise."

André released the Count, and stood up.

-"You shouldn't be up… you're not reasonable."

-"I heard some noise, and I was worried."

Girodelle stood up as well and wiped the dirt off his pants. His face was covered in grazes and black spots. His bottom lip had started bleeding because of the multiple punches it had received.

-"André, don't count on me to let this just pass. You'll pay for this."

-"That's enough, Girodelle, go away!"

-"What? Oscar! You're still defending him after all he's done that to a noble? You know very well that I can let him get arrested whenever I want to. It seems the friendship you've given him has gone to his head, the poor fool."

-"It seems to me I asked you to leave. And watch out, or it will be me who'll let you get arrested for offending your superior."

-"You wouldn't dare!"

-"If you don't leave me a choice, I won't hesitate to do it. André's friendship is much more important to me than you are."

-"Friendship! Like you're talking about it, I'd rather say we're talking about love here! Don't tell me Oscar that you still haven't realized that servant has fallen madly in love with you! And you still accept his presence around you?"

-"At this moment, it's yours I can't support any longer. So I'll give you the choice: you leave now out of your own free will, or I'll ask André to throw you out. And I'm sure he'd be glad to do so. Am I right, André?"

-"It would be a great pleasure."

-"You see."

-"Very well, I'll leave. For once, I'll forget this situation because of my friendship for you Oscar." Girodelle mounted his horse.

-"That's friendship according to you? You may keep it. I don't want to see you ever again, Girodelle!"

-"You enrage rather quickly, Oscar, for a mere simple servant. And you say it's because of friendship! Doesn't that hide any… love?"

-"…"

-"You don't say anything?"

-"Get out. This is the last time I'll say it."

-"Very well, I've understood. Then just let me say this: never forget that love between a noble and a commoner is impossible… Yaaaaah!" And Girodelle galloped away in great haste.

Oscar and André stayed behind. The young man turned to his friend, and looked straight into her eyes.

Oscar tried to make him understand something, but he simply couldn't believe it. No, he really couldn't.

Oscar opened her mouth to talk to him, but she didn't have the time to do so. She collapsed at André's feet, without having been able to pronounce a single word.

-"Oscar! Oscar!...Say something!"

No, this wasn't happening! It wasn't going to start all over again! Not now. Oscar had however looked as if she were all right.

André carried Oscar to her room, and afterwards went to search a doctor, who didn't know what to think of it, once he had examined the young woman. The healing process had passed almost normally, but now… Oscar seemed exhausted.

One would have said her force was leaving her bit by bit. He advised André to take her to a quiet environment, far away from uproar in Paris and Versailles. He couldn't think about anything more to say about it. Oscar's health would improve by it, or it would worsen, nothing was sure anymore.

André decided to take care of it. Losing Oscar was out of the question. The young man immediately began organizing the trip: they would go to Arras.

The house of the Jarjayes was located at a very peaceful place there, and had a beautiful landscape. Nothing was better to get someone back on his feet. Only, there was a detail that was bothering André. Taking the route by carriage would put too much of a strain on Oscar. He absolutely had to find another way to transport her.

It was at that very moment that Alain appeared again. After he'd heard what had happened, he proposed he'd help him to find a wagon to transport Oscar to Arras. André gladly accepted the offer.

The next morning, Alain came back with the promised wagon. André welcomed him at the door.

-"Hello Alain."

-"Hey there, André! So, how's the colonel doing?"

-"She still hasn't been able get up."

-"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll make it through. I've never met a woman with such a strong constitution. And the more, I still have to have a word with her. So, she has no choice but to get better. What do you think?" Alain indicated the wagon.

-"It looks perfect!"

-"Of course, it's not very luxurious. But once we've adapted it a little, I think it will be ideal, since Oscar will be able to travel without getting up."

-"Yes, you're right. I'm going to prepare the back of the wagon, so we can depart this afternoon. The sooner we go, the better."

-"You want some help?"

-"Yes, why not. Are you sure it's not a bother for you?"

-"If that were the case, I wouldn't have proposed it."

-"Very well, follow me then."

Alain and André prepared all things necessary. André packed their luggage, while Alain tried to make a confortable bed in the back of the wagon with the heap of blankets André had given him.

Two hours later, they had finished the preparations. André decided they would eat before their travel began, and he invited Alain to stay with him. He accepted gladly, having nothing else to do. Once they had finished, they carried Oscar to into the vehicle. When André was out to search the last things necessary, she suddenly woke up.

-"André?"

Alain heard his colonel, and came to sit by her side.

-"Oscar! How are you feeling?"

-"Alain… It's you."

-"Yes. Don't try to move."

André arrived back at the carriage.

-"André. She has woken up."

Alain let André take his place.

-"Oscar, how are you feeling?"

-"I…My head hurts a lot."

-"Wait, I'll give you some medicine. Alain, could you go fetch me a glass of water please?"

-"Give me a second."

He came back some minutes later. André dissolved some powder the doctor had given him in the water, and let Oscar drink it.

-"André, where am I?"

-"In a wagon. We're going to Arras, so you'll heal quicker."

-"André?"

-"Yes?"

-"You'll stay with me?"

Oscar dozed off before André could answer her. The young man tucked her in and descended from the wagon. Alain noticed his worried expression.

-"Say André, what if I'd accompany you to Arras?"

-"But…"

-"I could drive, and you would stay with Oscar. That would be wiser."

-"But I don't want you to waste your three days off."

-"I didn't have anything better to do anyway. So, what do you say?"

-"I think I can't decline your offer. I'm too worried about Oscar, and I don't want to leave her all alone."

-"I think she wouldn't want that either. So, do we have a deal?"

-"Yes. Thanks, Alain."

-"Don't thank me, it's only natural I'd do this for a friend. And maybe like that, you'll finally tell me a little more about Oscar."

-"I see you don't know how to give up!"

-"Of course I don't. I'm just curious by nature."

-"Yes, I've noticed that."

-"Good. Shall we depart?"

-"Very well, driver." Said André with a little smile. "But first I have to go say bye to everyone a last time."

-"Just don't overdo it," yelled Alain while André ran to the kitchen.

The young man kissed his grandmother goodbye and promised her to bring back a healthy Oscar, and to write her to keep her informed about the situation.

Afterwards, he rejoined Alain. The two men took their respective places, and their long journey could begin…

…

Seventh chapter finished.

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Please forgive my grammar mistakes. It's sometimes hard to switch between French and English.


	8. destination: Arras

Story timeline: Oscar and André have joined the French Guards a short time ago.

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Nicole

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, drama

…

**Chapter eight: Destination: Arras**

The first part of the trip passed very well. When night started to fall, André and Alain decided to stop and pass their night outside, the nice weather seemed to support their idea, and this way they would not tire Oscar too much.

André worried a lot for his young friend. Even though she had been awake before they departed, she hadn't swallowed anything for 24 hours at least, and the days before hadn't been much better.

The more, he had noticed she'd lost weight. And to keep any hope for her getting better, she at least had to eat a minimum.

So, he decided to prepare her a little meal, easy to swallow and took it to her.

He climbed into the backside of the wagon while Alain went to collect some wood to keep the fire going during the night.

When he arrived next to the young woman, André gently shook her a few times to wake her up.

In the back of his head, a thought suddenly saw the light in his spirit. He was scared, scared he'd one day come to wake her up like he did now, but he would find her motionless… He quickly chased that idea when he saw Oscar open her eyes.

-"Oscar, you need to eat a little bit."

Oscar, though she wasn't hungry, did nevertheless an effort to not worry André.

The young man helped her to sit up, and placed himself behind her, so she could lean against his chest.

That closeness troubled Oscar a bit, but she said nothing. She didn't really have a choice. If André would move away, she wouldn't be able to stay in a sitting position all alone. She ate the biggest part of her meal, which pleased André very much.

-"Has your headache past?"

-"Yes. I'm alright now."

-"Oscar, promise me that, if something is wrong, you'll immediately come to tell me without waiting."

Oscar noted in his voice a lot of worrying, but also sadness.

-"Don't worry André. Everything will go well. Don't think you'll get rid of me that easily. I promise that, if something is bothering me, you'll be the first one to know… Even if there would happen something to me, you still should be happy; it will take a lot of weight off your shoulders."

-"Don't say that. You know very well that, if something would happen to you, I wouldn't survive."

-"…Forgive me, André."

-"It's ok. You better get some rest now."

-"But I wanted to stretch my legs for a while!"

-"No way. We'll see, tomorrow morning maybe if you'll be good. Your legs can't carry you now anyway, you wouldn't get very far."

André tucked Oscar in again and kissed her forehead. It had become a habit a few days ago. And since Oscar didn't say anything about it, he fully enjoyed it.

-"Sleep well, Oscar."

-"You too."

André left the young woman alone and joined Alain close to the fire. He had heard the whole conversation, and he thought it was touching. André was carefully taking care of Oscar, and somehow that amused him a lot. One would almost think he was a hen protecting her little chicks. A smile brightened his face.

-"Hey! What happened to you? Why are you smiling like that?"

Alain snapped out of his thoughts.

-"No reason, really, I just thought…. No, it's nothing."

-"I knew trivial things could make you laugh, but even so…"

Alain changed the topic.

-"So! Did she eat a little?"

-"Yes. I'm actually surprised she did."

-"That not the thing that surprised me the most. For me it's that there's actually a woman in the army. André… how has it come to this? I don't understand!"

André finally decided to tell him a big part of Oscar's life and his own. He told him Oscar had had a difficult youth, and how severe her father was to her, and that he asked a lot of sacrifices of her part. Alain understood Oscar a little bit better. Since he now had a vague idea on what had happened, he decided to talk openly about it with André.

-"So it was her father who hit her?"

André was surprised that Alain had actually been able to sort out what had happened.

-"But where did you get that idea?"

-"It's simple. With the information I just got from you, and all the bruises I've seen the first time on Oscar's face, it's easy to see what has happened. Even so, could you explain me why he has hit her so violently."

André hesitated to tell him what had happened. But, since he knew Alain wouldn't tell the others about it, he decided it would be good to open up his heart to someone.

-"Oscar... before she asked to be transferred to the French Guards, had gone to a ball once… dressed as a woman."

-"Oscar, dressed as a woman!" Alain had a half-amuse, half-curious smile.

-"Yes. It's strange, I've had exactly the same reaction as you when I heard she was going to wear a dress. But, the moment I saw her…"

-"When you saw her?"

-"She was so beautiful, as if she were an angel…"

-"Oscar, an angel? It's true she's pretty, but when one knows her character, she doesn't resemble an angel at all."

André laughed at that comment.

-"Yes, that's true. She can have such a nasty character sometimes."

-"Sometimes? I've never seen her otherwise!"

-"You don't know her enough. You only know the colonel, not the person that hides behind that cold, stiff mask."

-"André! Why didn't she defend herself? I've already seen her offer resistance to many men, so why…"

-"I don't really know. I've asked her the same question, but she told me she doesn't want to talk about it yet. So I'll wait until she's a little bit better before asking again.

But it wouldn't surprise me if she would have done it because of love… She loves her father so much, so she allows anything he'd do to her, sadly."

-"Mmmmmh… Even so, that doesn't seem like her."

-"…"

-"Well, I think it's time to go to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll still have to travel about half of the route. Good night, André."

Alain turned over and went to sleep.

-"Good night, Alain."

…

Oscar woke up early in the morning. She was fed up with constantly lying down.

Hearing no sounds coming from outside, she supposed André was still sleeping and decided to get out to breathe some fresh air. She felt much better than yesterday, and her legs seemed strong enough to carry her now.

Once she was outside, she saw not only the sleeping form of André, but also Alain's. What was he doing here? Oscar didn't worry any more about it than that, and she turned around.

-"Where do you think you're going?"

No, this couldn't be! She already had André watching her closely, and now Alain too? Hearing Alain's voice, André woke up.

-"Oscar! But… why are you up?"

The young woman heaved a heavy sigh.

-"I just wanted to stretch my legs a little."

-"All alone! Do really think that's reasonable?"

-"Yes!"

-"Oscar, stop being so stubborn please."

-"…By the way! Why are you here as well, Alain?"

Alain burst out into laughter.

-"Using me to change the subject, eh! Well, I'll do you a favor for once and answer you. Seeing I had four free days, and having nothing to do, I just followed you. Are you satisfied now?"

Oscar shrugged her shoulders and left.

-"Oscar, don't go too far!" But André allowed her nevertheless to get some distance, knowing she needed a certain privacy.

-"Don't worry. If something's the matter, I'll call you."

-"And when you suddenly feel unwell, how will you call?"

-"I'm sure you'll notice."

After twenty minutes, Oscar came back and sat down next to the two men's side.

-"Here. Eat this."

André held out a piece of bread, covered with jam to her. Oscar made a face, but took it nevertheless.

-"A problem, Colonel?"

-"No, it's nothing. Alain! Stop calling me Colonel. I do have a name for as far I'm informed, and we're not at the barracks for the moment being."

Oscar glared at her piece of bread.

-"Oscar, it's not because you're looking at the bread, that it will eat itself you know."

After a short moment of hesitation, Oscar slowly picked at the food.

She needed more than fifteen minutes before finishing it. But André hadn't wanted to give in.

Afterwards, they departed again. Oscar didn't stop moving. She was totally fed up with doing nothing. Unknowing to her, André really started to get enough of it.

Alain told him he should rather be happy: it proved Oscar's health was starting to get better.

After a long way, they finally arrived in the beginning of the afternoon. André and Alain descended from the wagon. Surprised, they saw Oscar had however not come out of the vehicle. When André took a look inside, he found her curled up, fast asleep.

-"It was about time."

-"In other circumstances, André, I would have said she's done it on purpose."

André carried Oscar to her room. She didn't wake up anymore during whole the afternoon and evening.

At night, André didn't seem able to fall sleep, so he decided to go take a walk on the beach. He went to the balcony, and saw a figure watching the sea in the distance. He silently approached to her.

-"Oscar! You really are impossible you know!"

He sat down next to her, and she snuggled against him.

-"Are you cold?"

-"A little."

-"Then why didn't you go back?"

-"I didn't feel like sleeping."

André wrapped his coat around her.

-"André… I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday. It was nice of you to defend me."

-"You're not mad at me for doing so?"

-"Why would I be?... You're probably talking about the fact, that you made Girodelle believe I would stay bald for the rest of my life."

-"Yes. I shouldn't have pushed things so far."

-"On the contrary. Now I've finally managed to get rid of Girodelle forever."

-"Then why that sadness in your voice? Do you regret it?"

-"No, not in the slightest, but…"

-"But?"

-"I had never thought Girodelle would ever talk about me that way. As if I were an object that has lost its worth. I thought he was my friend at least…André, would you…"

-"No!"

-"No what?"

-"No, I would never act as Girodelle, even if you would lose your hair for the rest of your life for real, because I…"

Oscar lifted her head and looked at him. Their eyes met.

-"Because?"

-"Because… I love you."

They looked each other in the eye for a long moment, and then André bowed down and kissed Oscar. The young woman didn't reject him. She passed her hands through his hair and deepened the kiss.

-"I… love you too."

Standing in front of the building, a third person was present. Alain smiled when he saw that Oscar and André had finally found each other.

-"Well! It's time for me to leave now." He told himself. "They don't need my presence here anymore. Let's hope Oscar recovers quickly…"

…

ATTENTION: this fic will get a rating M when the next chapter is posted

…

Eigth chapter finished.

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Please forgive my grammar mistakes. It's sometimes hard to switch between French and English.


	9. wounded hearts

Story timeline: Oscar and André have joined the French Guards a short time ago.

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Nicole

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, drama

…

**Chapter nine: Wounded hearts**

The following days passed marvelously well. Oscar and André strolled often on the beach, but the young man also looked to it that Oscar got enough rest.

She still had those headaches sometimes, which worried André a lot.

He would only be completely reassured once these would completely disappear. Nevertheless, the young man had never been happier before. Oscar had confessed her love for him, and was quite affectionate with him at the moment. Which was far from displeasing him.

Alain had left soon in the morning the next day, claiming he had some important business to take care of, while blinking at André. He immediately understood the meaning of it.

André had also decided to start talking again about the General, and even though Oscar refused to answer a single thing in the beginning, she gradually started opening up to him.

She finally managed to answer the questions he had been wondering about, and which she had asked herself as well.

He remembered having insisted she had to talk, thinking it would do her some good to let things out, and not keep everything she felt locked inside.

But now, André doubted it had been the right thing to do. What had come to the surface was far from encouraging.

He remembered the conversation, as if it had only taken place 5 minutes before, and he was certain he would never forget it for the rest of his life.

He had felt a great sadness because of it. Now he knew. Yes, he knew… and he regretted it.

If he had been able to go back, he maybe wouldn't have handled it in the same way.

But it had happened, irreversible, absolute, and nobody was able to go back anymore.

Lying on the couch in the salon, while Oscar was resting in her room, he recalled the words she'd said.

-"Never. Never will I be able to forgive him."

It was a calm, soft voice, with an aura of held back sadness, that pronounced the sentence. A voice created by a pain that has lasted way too much, for such a fragile soul. A few moments passed before she had continued.

-"I don't love my father anymore. I will never love him anymore, I just know it. I do not have a father left to love anymore. He has left an emptiness in my heart… I could have been able to overcome the fact that he raised his hand to me. I am used to it, even if this was the first time he has been so violent. But the way he talked about me hurt me so much… much more than all else.

I trusted him. He was my father. All I ever wanted was for him to be proud of me, and to be loved a little by him. I thought that was the case, but it was nothing more than a lie, an illusion I had created for myself. In a few minutes, he was able to break all the feelings of love I ever have felt for him… He has broken something inside me.

When I was a but a child, I remember I felt a great admiration for him. He seemed so big, and I wanted to be just like him.

In my eyes, my father was like a giant, unbeatable and unattainable. However, I thought I was important to him, that he would protect me, like a father is supposed to do out of love for his child. But instead, he exposed me to danger, even almost throwing me in the middle of it when necessary for his projects.

Looking back at it now, I have the impression having been nothing more than a puppet in his hands. I constantly have to sacrifice so much just for him… and for the 'honor of our family' as he can say it so well.

But has he ever, just once, asked me what I wanted to do!" she screamed as a silent tear ran over her cheek.

-"I don't understand. I don't understand why this has happened. Why does he feel so much hate towards me? I know he had wanted a son, but… never I would have thought it would come to this.

I would like to know, to learn, learn everything… Maybe so I could… understand… finally understand everything… To kill of all those 'why's" that have stayed unanswered…"

Then she fell silent, and rested her head on her arms, that were crossed on a table a little lower.

"I've listened to her, without ever saying something." Thought André. "I couldn't interrupt her, or else she would hide herself once again behind that protective mask she had been able to keep up for so many years already…"

I've trembled… I've hated together with her, that father that had not known giving her the love she deserved.

I would have wanted to comfort her, to support her. I have tried to, by taking her close to me, by surrounding her shoulders in a reassuring hug. And though her lips smiled, her eyes were off. As is she were in another world. They were separated from the rest of her face. Her eyes were the only obstacle that refused all those cries and gathered tears to come to the surface, to revive all those painful moments.

Instead, it's me who cried. She had been so surprised! And it was she who consoled me. She possesses a strength only she has. I told her so, and she confessed to me that that strength, which I admire so in her, is without a doubt her biggest reason for suffering so much. That before her eyes, the image of her father kept appearing.

A father who hates her.

I knew Oscar suffered. I knew also that she would do everything in her might so her father would be proud of her.

But even me, her childhood friend, could never have imagined that she could be so unhappy. Yes, because she was.

She had gone through so much, that even her soul was wounded. And I fear that nothing can heal her anymore now.

I was so angry on the General. I as well asked myself the same question as Oscar: "WHY?"

"Why didn't he realize he was a lucky man to have such an extraordinary daughter like her?"

"Why did he always have to demand the impossible?" And Oscar always devoted herself to the impossible.

He must have been mad… He must have been mad to not have seen the marvelous woman Oscar had grown to be. In the present, he had lost her. Oscar never wanted to see him anymore, or almost. "Just a last time", she had told me.

"One last time… I'll see him again one last time, to make things clear between us, and to speak my mind to him.

Afterwards, I'll leave. I never want to have a single connection to him again.

André, I know that what I'm asking you is egoistic of me, but… will you come with me?"

How could she think I'd refuse? How could I let her leave me, while I love her so much… while we love each other so much?

I've answered her fearful questions, have reassured her that nothing would be able to separate us. That my only force, my only reason for existence was her, and nothing else.

It was only at that moment, that she had fallen in my arms and had started crying hot tears on my shoulder. It was the first time I saw her in that state, and I felt my heart clench. So I closed my arms around her like a protective barrier, and whispered sweet, reassuring words in her ear.

I would have so much wanted to ease her pain. But how do you console a person who has just lost her father?

Yes, because she had really lost him. Even though he wasn't really dead, for her, he was. Now, it was time for mourning. Mourning an imaginary father, a being she had created for herself during all these years…"

…

André sat up from the couch. He quickly brushed away a stray tear that shimmered in the corner of his eyes.

He should be strong. It's not him who should be crying. And Oscar didn't had to see him like this. He had to find back his smile, and it's not by thinking of all these things that such a thing would happen.

Thinking of Oscar, he suddenly felt the urge to see her. But before he would go to see her, he threw some fresh wood on the fire, and made her a hot chocolate.

He stood up from the couch and poked a little in the fire. After a short time, the flames glowed larger again.

He stayed watching the flames dancing in front of him for an instant, and then turned away to prepare the chocolate. Once he finished doing this, he silently went up the stairs that led him to the young woman's room.

He didn't took the time to knock, but entered immediately. The room was completely dark. The young man put the cup of chocolate on a little table.

-"Well, Oscar, are you still sleeping?" asked André on a joyful tone.

"Normally, I don't have to pull you out of bed. Wasn't it you, who said after-noon naps were unnecessary? It seems that once again, you were mistaken, and I was right.

So I hope you will not show me the same comedy tomorrow as the one you're doing now."

While talking, André stepped to the curtains and opened them with a quick pull. Then he softly approached the bed. Fear slowly appeared and gradually grew bigger while his feet neared the bed. Then, suddenly, he stopped.

-"Oscar!"

-"Come on, Oscar, get up. Stop trying to scare me."

The young woman still didn't answer. Her face seemed extremely pale.

André reached out, and carefully took the smaller hand of the young woman, that lied on top of the blankets, into his'. It was ice-cold. As if she was… as if she was… André couldn't manage to pronounce the word. The young man took her shoulders, shaking her back and forth.

-"NO, OSCAR! NO!"

…

Ninth chapter finished.

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Please forgive my grammar mistakes. It's sometimes hard to switch between French and English.


	10. fear, passion and anxiety

Story timeline: Oscar and André have joined the French Guards a short time ago.

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Nicole

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, drama

…

**Chapter ten: Fear, passion and anxiety**

André woke up with a start, sweating heavily. A dream! It was only a dream. Or rather a horrible nightmare.

The young man was still in the salon. He put his head between his hands.

The nightmare had been so real. He still felt chills go up his spine. He absolutely had to see her. He had to see those ocean-blue eyes in front of him, to convince himself it had been nothing more than a horrible dream.

André went upstairs and ran straight to the room of the young woman, entered and rushed over to the bed. He abruptly stopped and looked at his angel. She slept. The steady rhythm of her breathing made her chest move slightly. Soon he couldn't stay watching her from that distance, and he sat down on the bed, caressing her cheek. "My God, she's so beautiful." He thought.

Under his sweet touch, Oscar woke up and opened her eyes.

-"André!... Is something wrong?"

-"Excuse me for waking you up." He said with a voice, filled with emotion, "but I really had to see your eyes."

-"André, are you sure everything is alright?"

-"Yes!... Everything is alright now." He made Oscar sit up, and kissed her tenderly.

The young woman didn't reject him. She understood André didn't tell her everything. She had noticed the fear in his eyes. When the kiss ended, they looked each other in the eye again.

-"André! I would like to…go further with you."

-"What?"

-"…I would like to give myself completely to you," she said, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

-"But you are still recovering."

-"You don't want me, is that it?"

-"How can you say such a thing. I love you since so many years already, and my love for you is only growing each passing day. I'm dreaming every day of the day we'll be united as one, but I don't want your health to decline again because of it."

-"André, I'm doing well. So why don't we make your dream come true today?"

Oscar didn't leave André the time to respond to her question, and kissed him passionately.

André couldn't resist any longer. After all, it's not by loving Oscar that he would kill her. He let his body guide him.

…

"LEMON PASSAGE! SENSITIVE MINDS: DO NOT READ"

…

-"You really have magnificent eyes…" he whispered, while one of his fingers traced the lines of her face.

Oscar found herself incapable of moving. She couldn't control the confusion that was reigning in her mind. She was already against André, her arms wrapped around his neck.

When their lips found each other again, Oscar had the impression she kissed André for the first time of her life.

The spark he had created in her during the first days, now transformed itself in a burning fire flowing through her veins. She responded with a passion that surprised herself, and made her lose her mind.

-"I've waited for this moment whole my life", he confessed, while hugging her close to him.

-"Whole your life!" she laughed, a little amused. "Aren't you exaggerating?"

-"Not at all!" He answered with a smile.

He silenced her with another kiss before she could say something back. Soon Oscar completely surrendered to his passionate act without holding back.

-"Relax, Oscar. Don't be afraid", he whispered while his hands caressed her back.

She felt his hot breath in her neck while a pair of skillful fingers undid the buttons of her shirt.

Waves of desire crossed her body when the fine tissue finally let a pair of naked shoulders appear.

Even though he felt passion take over his mind, André still managed to make his marvelous caresses delicate and soft, which led his beauty quickly to heights she'd never thought could exist.

He let his fingers explore her chest with featherlike touches, and satisfied felt her body vibrate under his hands when his palms imprisoned the soft rounding of her breasts.

She held back a moan when he bowed his head to take one of her nipples between his lips, and playfully bit it, until she, unable to contain the pleasure she felt, drove her nails into his muscular back.

-"They're beautiful." André whispered, caressing her smooth, white skin, and it's pink aureoles.

Oscar started feeling the undeniable urge to answer his caresses, and, with a trembling hand, she started trying to open his shirt as well, and made her cheek rest on the tanned skin of his torso. She had wanted to scream, to shout out her happiness to feel herself so desirable in the arms of this man, who, with his infinite tender gestures, made her lie down next to him on the bed.

Her body instinctively arched back as a silent manifestation of her fear when she felt the evidence of his desire press against her stomach.

-"My god, I want you so much…" whispered André with a hoarse voice.

Their legs entwined. Oscar, without holding back, took his hand and led his caresses. She slowly guided them over the length of her firm thighs, to the curves of her waist, to end up at the warmth of her belly.

-"Undress me." He sighed, his head snuggling against her neck.

Oscar hesitated a short moment. Then, her trembling fingers reached down to open his belt. In the meantime, André looked up tenderly at her and sealed their lips again in a loving kiss.

-"I need you so much." He said.

Clumsily, she tried to take off his pants. Seeing her trouble, he helped her and, with a quick shrug, he got rid of his clothes. Then, tenderly, he guided Oscar's hand over his body, patiently, until she had forgotten all her hesitations.

He sighed of contentment when she caressed his member. Afterwards, he removed with a lot of delicacy the last piece of silky cloth covering her nudity.

Then, with finally all obstacles gone, his hot fingertips slid to the most intimate part of her body, and, after a light stiffening for her part, Oscar let herself be overwhelmed by the feelings of intense pleasure washing over her. A delicious tingling sensation spread over her body.

She however was startled a last time.

-"N-No… André", she moaned.

-"I want to know everything of you, absolute everything", he answered while placing a kiss on her trembling lips.

So Oscar grabbed his shoulders and held him close with all her might, and circled her legs around his muscular waist, inviting him to continue his delicious caresses. It evoluated to pure ecstasy, and a whirlwind of sensations ran through her body.

She wanted him to continue forever. For him to continue and give her even more.

She wanted everything of him. She cried out his name, her head thrown back, and inhaled with quick, ragged breathing.

So he covered her body with his kisses, and then, returning at her mouth, he fully lied down on Oscar body.

His inner instinct made his body move beyond control, and his whole being expressed desire.

And then, finally, their bodies finally united to become one. During a long moment, time seemed to have stopped for the lovers.

Then, with very slow movements, he sensually began to invade her body even more, bringing her as a true expert to the very heights of pleasure.

André as well, cried out the name of his beloved, and they both experienced the same blissful contentment.

All two lied panting silently for a moment, their breaths mixing. Then Oscar rolled over to his place and snuggled against him, while sighing.

-"I would never have thought it could be so wonderful…"she whispered while nibbling on his earlobe.

-"Never?" he asked, with a little note of disbelief in his voice.

-"No. What we just shared was…"

She let her words linger in the air and hugged him lovingly, expressing herself better like that, than she could have done with a thousand words.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of the magical moments they had just shared…

…

In the morning, André opened his eyes first. He looked at Oscar for a long time, before posing a kiss on her front. The contact of the young man's lips on her skin made her wake up.

-"Good morning, my love! How do you feel?" André smiled.

-"Good, even very good…Thanks, André."

-"What for?"

-"To have waited for me all of those years."

-"I didn't have a choice, did I? I'm absolutely mad about you, and I absolutely didn't want anyone else."

-"…"

-"Say! Aren't you hungry? Last night we fell asleep without having eaten. It's not reasonable for you."

-"Hmmmmmm, I'm a little hungry, yes, but…"

-"Very well, in that case, I'll go prepare some food."

André jumped out of bed, ignoring Oscar's cry that he didn't have to do it immediately.

They passed a good breakfast in bed, and decided to rediscover the sensations they had known the previous day.

But the sound of a galloping horse prevented them from doing so.

André descended to see who had come to disturb them. It turned out to be a messenger. He gave the delivery to André and turned around. Oscar had also come out of bed, and stood on top of the stairs.

-"What's the matter?"

-"It's a letter… from your father."

Oscar couldn't hold back a chill of fear going up her spine.

-"What does he want?"

André quickly scanned the content of the piece of paper he held in his hands.

-"He wants to see you.. and he informs us of his arrival in Arras."

…

Tenth chapter finished.

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Please forgive my grammar mistakes. It's sometimes hard to switch between French and English.


	11. the calm before the storm

Story timeline: Oscar and André have joined the French Guards a short time ago.

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Nicole

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, drama

…

**Chapter eleven: the calm before the storm**

André descended to see who had come to disturb them. It turned out to be a messenger. He gave the delivery to André and turned around. Oscar had also come out of bed, and stood on top of the stairs.

-"What's the matter?"

-"It's a letter… from your father."

Oscar couldn't hold back a chill of fear going up her spine.

-"What does he want?"

André quickly scanned the content of the piece of paper he held in his hands.

-"He wants to see you.. and he informs us of his arrival in Arras."

-"What!...When will he arrive here?"

-"Tomorrow, in the afternoon."

-"…"

-"Oscar, don't worry, I'll be there for you. Or, if you really want to, we can leave this place today."

-"… No. I have to see him and try to fix all misunderstandings between us."

-"What! You want to reconcile with him, after all he has done to you?" André replied angrily. "Oscar, don't tell me you are going to forgive him. If you do, everything will start all over again… he will force you to marry Girodelle… and we'll be separated forever."

Oscar descended the last steps of the staircase, and approached him. She softly touched André's cheek with her right hand. At the sweet touch, the young man closed his eyes.

-"Don't worry André, I'll allow nobody to ever separate us. Now that we are together, I never want to lose you, or even just pass one day of my life without you anymore. And the more, I think Girodelle has definitively given up on the thought of marrying me, all thanks to you."

Oscar pressed herself to André's chest. Finally calmed down, he looked a moment at her, before closing his arms around her tiny waist, and planting a little kiss on her neck.

-"I know I shouldn't have reacted that way, but I don't want him to hurt you anymore. He has already done too much I think…, but you are right, maybe it's best to talk to him.

Maybe he finally feels a little bit of remorse for all the wrong he's ever done.

You know Oscar, I've always thought he sincerely loved you, but that he just didn't know how to show it to you. But from the day he raised his hand on you so violently, I couldn't prevent myself from hating him for it."

-"I know… and I understand you. I just want to make things clear between us now. And at the same time, I'll tell him we're together."

-"Do you think that's a good idea?"

-"I don't know. But I do want to tell him I want to spend the rest of my life at your side."

-"Since you're saying so, does that mean you accept becoming my wife?"

-"I that a question?"

-"Yes… it's even a marriage proposal."

André put one knee on the ground, and gently took Oscar's hand into his'.

-"Oscar François de Jarjayes, do you accept to become my legal wife by marriage, and to be with me for all eternity?"

Oscar let herself fall in his arms, and between two kiss, she managed to whisper:

-"Of course, I accept."

And to seal their promise, their lips locked again in a passionate kiss.

The rest of their day passed rather well. They strolled on the beach, and recalled their childhood memories together. André wanted Oscar to forget all about her father and relax, until he would arrive.

But even though she made efforts to do so, she stayed anxious when she thought about seeing him again.

Though she was happy to be with André now, the uneasy feeling about what would happen persisted. She somehow had the impression that these would be the last moments she'd spent together with her André. She knew André did everything possible to keep her smiling, and she silently thanked him for it.

When the evening came, Oscar undressed, put on a light dressing robe and lied down on the bed with a sigh. André joined her a few minutes later, and lied down next to her.

-"Oscar! Why don't you tell me what's on your mind? You'll feel much better after talking to someone."

-"You don't know what I'm thinking about?"

-"Of course I do. It's about your father! But you know you can tell me everything, don't you?"

-"…It's nothing, I'm just a little worried about tomorrow. I can't help but feel as if I will lose something valuable, or rather a very important person to me.

I know my father has passed his limits, but…"

-"But he's still your father."

-"Yes."

A long silence fell in the room.

-"André, I resemble my father a lot, don't I?... Even though you know that, do you still love me?"

-"Of course I love you. You entirely, with all your qualities, and all your wrongs. But you know, you really don't resemble your father much… luckily for me…"

He passed his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him, his mouth seeking hers. He showered her face with kisses, her mouth, her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids, and finally planted some feather light pecks on her slender neck.

…

Light lemon passage

…

His hand caressed the velvety fabric of her dressing robe, and before Oscar could say a word, André slipped the cloth off her shoulders, making it sensually slide of her body.

He captured her mouth again in a passionate kiss, and Oscar blotted out all thoughts about her uncertain future.

He was here now, with her, here and now, taking her body on an erotic trip.

It was enough to follow his example, and simply forget everything.

Skillfully, André's hands made her body remember those recent feelings of desire, and, encouraging her with a hoarse voice, he made her hands begin their own exploration.

They started discovering each other's bodies all over again, theirs lips leaving burning marks on their skin, their fingers awakening the most indecent, but oh so wonderful sensations. Their hands became the most welcome travelers of those landscapes made of warm, vibrating skin. When they had first made love, Oscar had thought André had been the most wonderful lover.

But, now he knew her body, had explored all its secrets, and he took her even further, making her reach even higher peaks in the pleasure she received from him.

With entwined limbs and mixing breaths, they went farther and farther on the way that led to their ultimate pleasure, and when Oscar moaned, not aware anymore of the words that escaped her mouth, André passionately invaded her even deeper, until they reached ecstasy in an explosion of delicious sensations.

When all those intense emotions had finally calmed down, they stayed a long time in each other's arms, trying to catch their breath. Oscar caressed André's relaxed warm skin, and his supple muscles. She loved this man. Oh God, how she loved him!

André sighed, pushed back some stray locks, and rolled onto his side to look Oscar deep in the eye.

-"I hope you realize what you mean to me, Oscar."

Snuggling her head against his chest, she inhaled his manly scent. With him, she had discovered the happiness of a woman in love.

More than once that night, an unquenchable passion took hold of them and they loved each other until the first rays of sunlight colored the sky, and then drifted off into a blissful sleep.

…

She woke up an hour later from her sweet dreams. So sweet, because when back awake, her fears emerged again. She sat up and watched André. He was still in a deep sleep.

She decided not to wake him up and went out to breathe some fresh air.

When André had also woken up, he found her on the beach, watching the sea. He sat down behind her, and Oscar snuggled herself against his torso immediately.

-"Do you remember? I was exactly this spot, where you told me you had feelings for me." The young man said.

I don't think I'll ever grow tired of those three little words you've told me."

-"Which ones?... I love you." She said with a radiant smile on her face.

-"Yes, those. You want to go eat something? I'm beginning to grow hungry."

-"But you're always hungry. I'll only start worrying on the day you are not hungry."

The young woman stood up, and held out her hand to André. He took it, and stood up as well.

-"Very well, let's go!"

Once they arrived in front of the mansion, the sounds of an approaching carriage made them turn around. The carriage had the escutcheon of Jarjayes on it.

-"Father's here already! I thought he wouldn't arrive until the beginning of the afternoon !"

-"He must have arrived too early it seems. Don't worry, I'll stay with you."

-"André… I'd like to stay alone with my father in the salon for a moment, please."

André heaved a heavy sigh.

-"Very well, but I'll stay right behind the door. If there's a problem, promise me to call my name immediately!"

-"… I promise."

…

Eleventh chapter finished.

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Please forgive my grammar mistakes. It's sometimes hard to switch between French and English.


	12. farewell

Story timeline: Oscar and André have joined the French Guards a short time ago.

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Nicole

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, drama

…

**Chapter twelve: Farewell **

The General came out of his carriage, and walked to the place the two young persons were standing. He had a severe face, it seemed. After what had happened, the General had had some feelings of guilt and remorse, but a couple of days had however been enough for him to change his mind.

After all, if his daughter had had a correct attitude, nothing of all this would have happened. Or so he thought.

So, he had decided to act as if is nothing were the matter, and he hoped his daughter would possess the honesty to present her excuses to him.

He stopped in front of Oscar and André, and looked at them with an superior air.

-"Good morning Oscar, André! It seems you got a lot healthier again. Good, I'm glad for you. You probably will be able to return to our mansion in Paris soon, and take your place in the family again."

André couldn't believe it. Oscar's father didn't seem to feel any guilt at all for what he had done. Even worse, he still seemed as though he'd be able to do something terrible again to Oscar.

He looked at Oscar. She seemed to be a little bit disappointed. If she would have had any thoughts about possibly still being able to forgive her father, these would have completely vanished now.

-"Well Oscar! I have to talk to you in private. Let's go to my study."

Oscar finally decided it was time for her to say something as well, after she had shaken of the thoughts in her head.

-"I would rather discuss it with you in the salon."

-"Christ" the General thought. "Now she begins to contradict the simplest things I say. Didn't she learn anything at all from what has happened?"

-"Very well. If it pleases you."

He turned back to André.

-"André, you can leave now. Go finish your chores."

That last remark didn't please Oscar at all. The General talked to him as though he were a good-for-nothing. But she however didn't comment on it, and went to the salon. She knew André would stay behind the door, as he promised her.

The General however, suddenly stopped following her, unbeknownst to her, when an iron grip held him back. He violently turned back to André.

-"What are you doing? Let me go!"

-"If you dare to hurt Oscar, or to even just make her sad, you will regret it."

-"You dare to threaten me? André, don't forget you're just a lowly servant. If you persist in doing this, I will be obligated to fire you."

-"I would do everything to end Oscar's suffering!" he answered angrily.

-"May I remind you she's my daughter."

-"You've finally discovered she's your daughter? But it's a true miracle." He replied with a sarcastic tone.

The General ignored that last comment, and left to join Oscar in the salon. He slammed the door tightly shut behind him.

After a moment of silence where father and daughter looked each other in the eye, the voice of the General finally resounded in the room.

-"Oscar, for just this once, I am willing to forgive you, but I demand of you to never try to repeat such a foolish action. I am your father, and you have to obey me above all else."

-"Excuse me? Tell me I'm dreaming. YOU forgive ME?"

-"Yes, I know it might surprise you. But as you are my daughter, I have decided for once to give you the right to make a clean start."

Oscar couldn't believe it. Not only did her father not apologize for what he had done, but furthermore, he confirmed it as being all her own fault.

-"You'll return to Paris, one of the following days, and we'll start the search of a decent husband for you.

I don't know if you're already informed, but Girodelle has retired his demand. He has explained the reasons for it to me, and I totally understand him.

You could at least have worn a wig while waiting for you hair to grow back again, don't you think?"

-"…"

-"You look absolutely ridiculous, showing yourself to others like that. I understand that horrendous look must have made him flee.

We'll immediately pay someone to make you a wig when you'll have returned, that will prevent your possible fiancés from being disgusted and running away."

The General burst into laughter. It was a joyful, yet cruel laugh, the one he had when he had won a dispute. He was proud of himself, even very proud.

-"How can you say such things to me? And you claim to be my father? Do you even realize what it means to have the privilege to occupy such a role?

A father has to help and support his children, to encourage them to do what they want to do, and constantly do his best to make them happy.

You, you are as far away from that ideal as one can be, I can tell. You have only thought about yourself, used me in ways that had the most profits for your own person.

You have never, even once, asked yourself if I suffered because of this life you forced me in. You are violent, and never once, you've shown me even the littlest sign that you might love me a bit. And on top of it, you're trying to push me to take the role of the guilty one with your sarcasm.

Me, I've done nothing that has to be forgiven, contrary to you. Do you ever realize that I have just very narrowly escaped to death? Of course not, because it doesn't matter to you.

When will you finally tell me the reasons why I'm being treated like that?"

-"You want to know? As if you haven't figured it out by yourself yet! But, since it seems you really have to hear it from me, I'll tell you.

You, and only you, are the reason all the dreams I ever had were destroyed. I wanted a son… a son, big and strong, someone who could make his father proud. A son who could have taken up the role of being my heir with dignity. And for you, that's impossible. I've just slowed down the inevitable.

You are the reason for all things gone wrong in my life. You are nothing to me, apart from an error, an horrible wound on my existence.

Yes, a wound, even the biggest one I ever received in my life, far greater than the scratches of war. Can you even imagine what agony I had to go through, seeing you every day!

To constantly live with such a horrible insult in front of my eyes, you made every moment of my life since you were born a bitter one.

And all those time you lived in ignorance. At least, when you are married, you'll never be in my surroundings again, and I'll never have to see you again… never again."

-"At that point, you are right, Father. Today will be the last time you'll ever see me. I hope that, like that, your pain will ease. About the marriage, I agree to it, and I'm going to…"

-"Well, it seems that I've won for once." Cut of the General.

He resembled a madman. His eyes were unusually wide open, his voice had become low and threatening. The expression on his face made a chill go up her spine.

-"Yes, you're right. You've won. But the one I'll marry will be only André."

-"What! What are you saying? André!... André Grandier?"

-"Yes."

-"Out of the question. Have you heard me! I'll never let you marry him. Only I have the right to choose your husband, and nobody else."

-"You're still living in those illusions! You wanted me to get out of your life? Well, that's what I'm going to do, and I won't change my mind."

The General approached Oscar with a very menacing look, cursing and screaming of frustration. André, who had heard the whole conversation, ran into the room and took place between the General and Oscar.

-"That's enough now. Behave yourself a little, General!"

-"How dare you speak to me like that? You're nothing more than a miserable commoner. What were you thinking? Do you really think they will allow the marriage of a noblewoman and a stableman? Such an idiocy!"

-"If I have to, I'll take Oscar with me, far away from here. To a place where persons are born as equals, and not separated by things as social class. By any case, don't worry for us. The hearts of the people are changing, and soon the laws will as well. A new age will soon become reality."

-"Traitors!... Very well. Since things are like this, I will give that miserable being to you, so you have to…"

The General didn't have the time to finish his sentence. André has made his fist connect with his face as hard as he could.

-"God, how long I've wanted to do that! Don't you ever dare to talk again about Oscar like that, have I made myself clear?"

-"…"

The General managed to get up again with a lot of difficulties.

-"Take your belongings, and leave this house and my life forever. I don't want to see you ever again!

I'll give you one week to take away your things from the Jarjayes mansion. One week! And don't hope on being able to reconsolidate things between us, because during that time, I'll be far away.

Make sure to take everything you possess with you, I don't ever want to see something again that reminds me of your miserable existence.

And don't come crying to me and asking me to forgive you when you are thrown on the road to live a beggar's life, I never will speak nor help you again.

Consider yourself as disinherited now, Oscar, for me you have never existed. You are less than nothing for me now."

The General stormed out of the room, and left the mansion immediately. Oscar burst into tears when she finally heard the door slam closed. Too much emotions had ripped her heart apart, and too much cruel words were spoken once again. André took her in his arms, and consoled her the best he could.

In the present, the young couple knew they could go live a happy life, even though great sacrifices had been made for it…

…

Epilogue

Ten years, ten long years had passed since they had said goodbye to their ancient life. Oscar had never seen her father again ever since. On the other hand, she still had a good relationship with her mother, her sisters and Granny.

A lot had happened ever since that particular turning point in their life. Oscar and André had participated in the Revolution, and come out of it unharmed. And then, they had finally been able to marry. André had chosen Alain to be his best man, and Rosalie had been Oscar's maid of honor.

Only Granny had been able to attend the ceremony. The General had forbidden his wife to go there. Afterwards, Oscar and André had left the army.

The young woman, active as always, had not been able to stay a long time without having something to do and decided to teach others fencing and piano. The young man, in his case, he could completely occupy himself with his passion, to raise horses. They had settled down in Arras, and still got to see their old comrades of the French Guards that had survived the Revolution.

In those happy years together, they had seen the arrival of their little daughter, who they had decided to give the sweet name Angélique, and Oscars' swollen belly announced the coming of a second child for one of the following months.

At that moment, Oscar and André were getting ready to go to one of Alain's parties. The young woman had put on a gown, as she sometimes did to please André. She had never been able to let go of her cross-dressing habits, and André had told her she could dress as she wished to.

When she went out to the balcony to feel the fresh air on her face, André came to join her and she let herself be warmed by his embrace, when he lovingly hugged her belly from behind.

-"You know Oscar, I prefer it when you let your hair loose. Does it bother you if I..?"

-"No." she said with a silent smile. "I know it's one of those little things that make you happy."

So André gently took hold of the clips that held her hair up, and pulled them out. Her hair cascaded in long waves over her back.

The End

…

Twelfth and last chapter finished. Hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I did.

Do not comment about writing style, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Please forgive my grammar mistakes. It's sometimes hard to switch between French and English.


End file.
